Abrazos
by Norma Black
Summary: Los abrazos les gustan a todo el mundo. O eso piensa mucha gente. Pero Teddy sabía que eso era mentira. A él le encantaban los abrazos, a su abuela, a su padrino, a Ginny... Pero no a Draco. Aunque él no tenía problema en sorprenderlo con un abrazo sorpresa de vez en cuando.


Andrómeda Tonks sentía haber rejuvenecido en el último año y medio. No porque quisiera, pero cuidar de un bebé provocaba en ella que sus 45 años sentaran mucho mejor. Además de que tenía en su casa continuamente a los dos Weasley más jóvenes, Hermione Granger y, como no, al mismísimo Harry Potter.

Como aquella tarde en la que los cuatro se habían presentado allí para pasar un tiempo con el pequeño metamorfomago. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en la cocina, riéndose con el niño, cuando Andrómeda fue a abrir la puerta.

-Cissy. -dijo Andrómeda, sonriendo. Su hermana pequeña se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Narcissa Malfoy, pese a ser más joven que su hermana, lucía mucho más vieja que ella. Detrás de ella aquella tarde se encontraba Draco, su único hijo.- ¡Cuánto me alegro de veros! Dame un beso, Draco.

-Hola, tía. -dijo Draco, educado y tímido, como siempre con ella. Unas risas provinientes de la cocina llegaron a la entrada.

-Si estás ocupada volvemos otro día, Andrómeda. -le dijo Narcissa.

-Ni se te ocurra, Cissy. -la amenazó Andrómeda.- Tengo té echo, pasad.

Los tres llegaron a la cocina y Draco se puso colorado al encontrar allí a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Los cuatro al verlo se sorprendieron. Pero Harry les sonrió.

-Hola, buenas tardes. -dijo Harry.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. -les dijo Narcissa.

-¿Queréis té? -preguntó Andrómeda. Les sirvió una taza de té a su hermana y sobrino. Luego se acordó de que el cumpleaños de Draco había sido hacía unos días y ella tenía un regalo. Fue a buscarlo y volvió con un jersey, tejido por ella misma, azul y con una enorme D amarilla en el pecho.- La madre de Ginny y Ron me ha ayudado. Y Teddy escogió el color. ¿Te gusta, Draco?

-Sí, tía, muchas gracias. -dijo Draco, antes de abrazarla.

-Póntelo, Draco. Y siéntate al lado de Teddy. Os sacaré una foto. -le dijo su tía.

Draco obedeció y con la taza rosa que tenía escrito Princesa que su tía le había llenado de té, se sentó al lado de Teddy. Después de sacar la foto, Andrómeda y Narcissa los dejaron solos para ir a busca un viejo álbum de fotos.

Así quedaron los jóvenes solos en la cocina. Draco sentado al lado de Teddy, que trataba de llamar su atención mientras comía su merienda -y se manchaba toda la cara con ella-. Sentados enfrente a ellos Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Hermione y Ginny charlaban en una esquina, animadamente. Ron, al lado de Hermione y con un brazo sobre sus hombros, miraba con disgusto a Draco. Y Harry se reía por las ocurrencias de su ahijado.

-¿Qué haces, Edward? -le preguntó Draco a su sobrino, cuando éste intentó agarrar un mechón de su rubio y perfecto pelo.

-Se llama Teddy, Malfoy. -le dijo Ron.

-Se llama Edward. Vosotros lo llamáis Teddy. -le corrigió Draco.

-¡ _Daco_! ¡ _Daco_! -dijo el niño, intentando tocar al rubio, que se separada de él, por miedo a que lo manchara con sus manos llenas de puré de calabaza que comía.

-Sorprendentemente parece que le gustas, Malfoy. -le dijo Ginny, riéndose.

* * *

Teddy cumplía siete años y había salido con su padrino y Ginny a dar un paseo. Mientras, Andrómeda preparaba su fiesta de cumpleaños en casa. Estaba en la cocina, preparando la tarta cuando su hermana y su sobrina llegaron a su casa. Lucius Malfoy insistía en no visitar a Andrómeda con su mujer, pues él no había cambiado de opinión acerca de todo aquello de la sangre y mucho menos iba a visitar a un hijo de un hombre-lobo. Andrómeda estaba más que bien con aquello, sus cuñados nunca fueron de su agrado.

Pero a Draco sí que le gustaba su tía, sobre todo porque con ella su madre se veía mucho más alegre e incluso más feliz. Por eso no dudaba en ir con ella a visitar a su tía siempre y siempre lo hacía con el jersey azul que le había regalado años atrás. Pero verlo con aquel jersey alegraba el día de Andrómeda.

-Toma, no quiero que manches tu jersey, Draco. -le dijo Andrómeda, poniéndole un mandil rosa.

Su tía doraba el rosa. Draco ayudó a cocinar a las hermanas Black y terminó la tarta cuando ellas fueron a recibir a los invitados. El último en llegar fue el cumpleañero con su padrino y la novia de éste.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar lo que le hiciste a Draco, Teddy? -le dijo su padrino al niño. Éste asintió sonriente y corrió hacia las escaleras. Harry, Ginny y Draco se quedaron solos en la cocina. Ginny se encontraba embarazada de seis meses y eso hacía que su barriga ya llamara la atención.

-¿Sabéis ya que va a ser? -preguntó Draco, señalando la barriga.

-Mago y de Gryffindor. Seguro. -contestó Ginny, a lo que Harry y Draco rieron.

-Un niño. -dijo Harry. Cuando Teddy volvió corriendo y mostrándole a su tío un dibujo que mostraba a un hombre, con corbata, rubio y con ceño fruncido, al lado de un niño de pelo azul con una sonrisa grande. En una esquina del papel ponía " _Para Draco_ ".

-Es para ti. Ese soy yo y el enfadado eres tú. -le dijo Teddy, señalando los dibujos del papel.

-Gracias, Edward... -dijo Draco, que no había dejado de llamarlo así con los años. Y entonces el niño lo sorprendió con un efusivo abrazo, atrapándolo por completo y sorprendiéndolo.- ¿Qué hace? -le preguntó a Harry y Ginny que sonreían.

-Es un abrazo, Draco. -dijo Harry.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

-Eres mi tío favorito. -dijo Teddy, sonriendo, sin soltarlo.

-Soy tu único tío. -le recordó Draco, que no movió ni un pelo mientras lo seguía abrazando, durante largos segundos.- Ya basta, ¿no, Edward?

* * *

Era el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Teddy Lupin y aquel año habían obligado a Draco a ponerse un sombrero de papel con forma de cono. Hasta su hijo Scorpius se había reído. Teddy había llegado a la fiesta con la pequeña Lily Luna Potter de siete años colgada de su espalda. La dejó en el suelo y caminó con ella de la mano hasta los Malfoy.

-Hola, Scor. -le dijo Teddy, estrechando la mano con el niño. Esa costumbre agrada a Scorpius que siempre era obligado a darle un beso a las personas para saludar, pero con Teddy sentía que lo saludaba como un hombre hecho y derecho.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy. -le dijo sonriente Astoria, mientras besaba sus dos mejillas.

-Gracias, tía. -dijo contento el metamorfomago. Entonces miró a su tío y levantó las dos cejas varias veces, insinuativo, al ver que llevaba en sus manos un paquete alargado más o menos de su altura.- ¿Eso es para tu sobrino favorito?

-Muy bien, Edward. Hagamos un trato. Yo te doy esta escoba, que me costó mucho dinero, por tu cumpleaños. Y, a cambio, tú te ahorras el abrazo. ¿Está bien? -le dijo muy seriamente Draco. Teddy sonrió y Draco le cedió el regalo, que él abrió con deseperación. Era una _Saeta de Fuego "dos punto cero"_.

-Ala... -dijo Lily Potter abriendo los ojos como platos. Luego miró a Draco.- ¿No es mi tío también, Señor Malfoy?

-No, Potter. -le dijo Draco haciendo que Lily cruzara los brazos ante ella, enfadada. Tenía el carácter de los Weasley pese a ser la viva imagen de su abuela.

-Ey, Lils, como yo tengo escoba nueva, te regalaré la mía. -le dijo Teddy. Hacía dos años los Potter le habían regalarado una _Nimbus 5000_. lily sonrió, abrazó a Teddy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Pero no se lo digas a Vic, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué no le puede decir nada a Rubia Weasley? -le preguntó Draco a su sobrino.

-Porque a Teddy le gusta Victorie. Y a Victorie le gusta Teddy. -explicó de forma infantil Lily.

-¡Cállate, Lils! -le dijo Teddy antes de que la niña se marchara corriendo en busca de su nueva escoba. Teddy miró a su tío, abrió los brazos y, sin darle tiempo a recriminar nada, lo abrazó.

-He dicho que sin abrazos. -dijo Draco. Andrómeda y Narcissa pasaron por su lado, sonriendo. Andrómeda despeinó a su nieto y se rió.

-Ya sabes que a tu tío no le gustan los abrazos, Teddy.

-Yo se los doy igual. -dijo Teddy, todavía apretujando a Draco entre sus brazos.


End file.
